Biomonitoring devices are commonly used, particularly by health-conscious individuals and individuals diagnosed with ailments, to monitor body chemistry. Conventional biomonitoring devices typically include analysis and display elements. Such biomonitoring devices perform the tasks of determining one or more vital signs characterizing a physiological state of a user, and provide information regarding the user's physiological state to the user. In variations, biomonitoring devices can determine an analyte level present in a user's body, and provide information regarding the analyte level to the user; however, these current biomonitoring devices typically convey information to users that is limited in detail, intermittent, and prompted by the command of the user. Such biomonitoring devices, including blood glucose meters, are also inappropriate for many applications outside of intermittent use, due to design and manufacture considerations. Additionally current devices are configured to analyze one or a limited number of analytes contributing to overall body chemistry, due to limitations of sensors used in current biomonitoring devices.
There is thus a need in the medical device field to create a new and useful on-body microsensor for biomonitoring. This invention provides such a new and useful microsensor.